Black of all Hearts
by InzanityFirez
Summary: An attempt to summon an ancient power awakens more than the Baskervilles bargained for, and summons Ciel and Sebastian to their world.  After a collision of powers goes awry, Ciel and Oz swap bodies.  To regain themselves, they must defeat that power.
1. Demon is thy Name

**Mmm. My first crossover fic. This is between Pandora Hearts and Black Butler. Not sure about the PH couples, proly Oz/Al, not gonna lie XD but Black Butler is DEFINITELY Ciel/Sebby. XD This takes place in the most current story-verse for each, but I'll try not to let spoilers go rampant or anything. It's just an OCD to be current in the story-verse. For Black Butler, I do mean after season two, so if you haven't seen that and care…then stop reading. XD Otherwise, yes, Ciel is a demon. Yum XD Off we go! And credit to the gillytastic terra for brainstorming with me who would have failed otherwise! XD **

"It was poorly done, young master."

"Quit saying that!"

"Should I lie?"

"…It was my first and I got the job done, didn't I? I'll do it better next time, now be _silent_!"

"…"

A month had passed since Hannah Annafellows had granted Alois Trancy his wish; that no one be able to have Ciel's soul and so Ciel was transformed into a demon. By default, Sebastian Michaelis would forever be the butler of Lord Ciel Phantomive. An eternity of servitude in exchange for a soul he would never receive, it was truly the greatest curse a demon could have been given, and it amused Ciel to no end. Even death had rejected him in favor of his rebirth as a demon, and there was yet another irony of his life.

What did not amuse him was being mocked by his servant, however thinly veiled it was. After a month of preparation, Ciel had taken a human soul. But everything had gone awry from the very beginning and he was determined not blame himself.

"_You wish to take…a criminal's soul?" Sebastian repeated. _

_Ciel had his arms crossed as he stared pointedly out a window. "Is that a problem? You said that 'purer' souls are preferred for taste. Well it doesn't matter to me about that. I'll take my satisfaction in being rid of such filth." _

" '_Such filth' you wish to eat…? If you are trying to be noble…" Sebastian lifted a brow. _

_Ciel flushed faintly and whirled around to glare at his butler. "If that is my wish, then your only response is to follow it, do not presume to question me. I do it for my own satisfaction, nothing more. Now you will teach me how!"_

_Sebastian eyed his young master a moment before he bowed. "Yes, my lord…" _

It hadn't been hard to find a criminal. But getting his way turned out to be more difficult than he'd thought. Find a soul. Make a deal with it. Fulfill the wish. Eat the soul. In that order, no exceptions. It had seemed so simple, and if he were dealing with criminals, he could grant their desires in no time and be done with it. He could swallow their foul taste in exchange for his own satisfaction as he'd said. It wasn't to be noble, it was simply…his preference. So he had found a criminal, a murdering thief, and set about taking his soul. There was no choice, especially as a new demon, Ciel needed to feed.

"_Just another fer the pocket.." a burly man chuckled as he slipped a few coins into his pocket. "Nice doin' business with ya." he said as he patted the cheek of the man he'd just murdered. "Still…thought'd do better from such a fancy lookin' gent.." _

"_If it's gold that you're after, I can get it for you." came a cool voice from the edge of the alleyway. The man was instantly on alert, but when he saw who it was, he simply sneered._

"_Lil'kids ought to be home with their mums, run along and maybe I'll forget I saw ya. Got it?" the man brandished a knife threateningly. _

_Ciel stiffened, and the fact that he knew Sebastian was watching and most likely amused to no end only infuriated him further. He kept his tone as even as possible as he said. "I am a demon. I've come to make a deal with you. I will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams and in exchange, you'll give me your soul." he said ominously. _

_The man stared at him a moment before he laughed. "Are you daft? Some kinda loony? Lil kid like you bein' a demon…didn't yer mum teach ya not to lie, brat?" the man asked as he took a step closer, over the body of the man he'd just murdered. _

_Ciel gritted his teeth. Whoever came up with the idea that humans had to give their souls freely was a dead man if Ciel ever found them. 'Humans'. Already he'd adapted to the idea he was no longer one, but truly, hadn't he felt separated from them all along? Ever since he had received the 'mark of the beast'. Not because of any special power that it held, but merely because he had been made different, hatred and rage had been seared so deeply into his soul that he had stopped identifying with their ilk long before he had been made a demon. This was inevitable. _

"_I-" he lifted a hand and let a ball of flame begin to ignite in his hand, "-Am a demon, not a 'kid'. You would do well to remember-" _

_The man let out a shout and startled, Ciel's hand faltered. Each demon had gifts unique to themselves, Ciel had gained an affinity for fire (yet another of his life's ironies) but that did not mean that he had learned to wield it properly and that bit of distraction was enough to send the little ball into a larger inferno, one that blasted towards the man and caused a small explosion. _

_A chunk of a crate that had been blasted hurtled towards Ciel and he stood perfectly still with a scowl, not surprised at all when a black-sleeved arm knocked it away. "I had it handled, Sebastian." _

"_Clearly." his butler said without turning around. The dynamic of their relationship had changes and subtle differences had become apparent. Ciel didn't delude himself that Sebastian cared for him, but he supposed that to some small degree, he had earned the other's respect and perhaps a sliver of his like. But the moment that he'd become a demon and snatched Sebastian's hard-earned victory from his hands, and by extension, sentenced him to eternal servitude…well, that had certainly been lost. But it didn't change the fact that Sebastian belonged to him, down to his very name. _

_The man, miraculously, had survived but didn't seem to be doing well. He was bleeding in several places, battered, and had a small chunk of wood stuck in his side. As Sebastian and Ciel approached, he trembled. "Since my young master doesn't care about taste…I suppose it will be alright to do this…there isn't really a choice." Sebastian said, the disapproval in his voice clear and Ciel scowled further. _

_Sebastian knelt down beside the man and offered him a mirthless smile. "You have two choices. I can kill you now, very slowly, or you can accept his request to give him riches you have never known before in exchange for giving him your soul. It is your choice. But please note, I am not a patient man." he said, and he lowered his hand to begin bending one of the man's fingers back a bit. _

"_A-agh! Please! I'll do anythin'! Don't kill me…" he blubbered. "I'll take the tiches! My soul's yers! Just don't kill me!" _

_Ciel glared faintly at Sebastian who was too disgusted at this point to bother looking smug as he stepped aside to allow Ciel to do his work. Ciel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag containing a huge handful of golden coins, more than the man would have ever seen at once in his life. He opened the bag and let the coins fall, jingling as they fell together and clacked against the ground. "These coins are yours, riches more than you have ever had. And now, my payment." _

"_W-Wha? B-but you said I'd get to live! Riches!" _

"_Riches more than you have ever known, you have them now. You didn't specify how long you would have them, and I never said that I would let you live…" Ciel said, a slight, cold smile curving his lips. "Or that I wouldn't make this hurt…" _

Ciel still couldn't get out that foul taste. It was like eating vermin. A damned rat. And Sebastian had mocked him in his sly way the whole time. But he refused to back down, he would continue with the path he'd chosen and he didn't care if it bothered Sebastian. In fact, that was just further encouragement. Still, he would have to improve his method. And find a way to deal with his appearance…he wouldn't spend an eternity being called a child…but according to Sebastian, Ciel would be trapped between his present form and a demon form, assuming that he managed to make it emerge. And that likely wouldn't look human, also according to Sebastian.

And furthermore, taking souls in the manner that Ciel had was akin to calling oneself a king just because he wore a crown. It wasn't how demons did things, it made the soul weak and the bond putrid, Ciel hadn't even had time to form a symbol of their bond. It was a crass method, a child demon would have done better. And damn Sebastian for pointing that out as well, all in the polite manner of his 'faithful butler', of course.

Sebastian watched his obviously irritated young master with his own, hidden irritation. He was cursed to eternity of serving Ciel Phantomhive. That in itself was…unacceptable. But his attempts to steer Ciel into demonhood had been met with nothing but resistance. As much as the other had always acted like a demon, he had an all-too-human heart that he wouldn't admit to possessing. That denial had only strengthened it, really, and it carried over even now as he was a demon. Eating only criminals. Making crass deals. Defying Sebastian's every word of advice just to spite him…this was going to be a very long eternity.

"What is that…?" Sebastian heard his young master mutter and he returned his attention to the other and then stepped forward to look out the window at whatever had caught the other's gaze. A faint flicker of surprise, though not concern, showed in his expression a moment. A blazing fire roared not far off from their current residence, burning high into the sky.

"It appears to be a fire, my lord." Sebastian said calmly.

Ciel turned an irritated look on his servant. "I told you to remain silent, didn't I? Come. There's no sense in staying here to get burned." Ciel commanded archly as he headed for the door where he waited a moment for Sebastian to open it for him.

Sebastian kept his gaze out the window for a moment, eyes faintly narrowed. Just above the flames for a moment, he thought he had seen something…

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned away from the window and made his way to his young master's side where he fetched the boy's hat, cloak, and cane, affixing them all to him before he opened the door and allowed Ciel to pass before he headed out himself. Today just might turn out to be somewhat interesting after all…

**Muwahaha. I considered putting the PH and BB intros in one chappie, but I'll do them separately. And chapter 3 they'll converge…maybe, or at least be in the same chappie even if they're still in their separate words. I have absolutely nothing planned except for this being a crossover. So I'm sure by the time I have to write the story summary, I'll think of something XD **


	2. To Desire Ennui Lost

**I…got nothin' to say XD **

"Giiiiiillll~"

Gilbert winced from his hiding spot tucked up in a tree as he surveyed the scene below him with a mixture of irritation and panic. He didn't dare come down, not to the torture that awaited him if he showed his face to Oz now…

It was all that damned rabbit's fault…and moreover, the damned Break.

"_Oz, I'm bored." Alice sat with her legs pulled up to her chest as she regarded Oz with a faint scowl. A week had gone by with nothing. Not a Chain, not a whisper of the Baskervilles, not even a noble's gathering. It was, to put it simply, a week of peace and quiet which suited Gilbert just fine…however, Alice and Oz were another matter._

_Break stood calmly beside his young mistress and he tilted his head with a faint smile. "Is that so? This week must be very dull for you, compared to your usual exciting lives, yes?" _

"_Not even a single Chain to fight…how can you stand it? Being stuck in a house all day…ugh, it's driving me crazy!" Alice huffed. _

_Sharon tilted her head and then smiled. "You could always go out with me, Alice. We could put you in a lovely dress and go for tea-" _

"_Ick! Who wants to drink that stuff anyway? And those dresses are itchy…I like mine just fine." Alice said decidedly, not at all bothered by the weary look that Sharon gave her. _

_Oz, who sat on a chair beside Gilbert, who had taken a position leaned up against the wall behind Oz, had considered the others' words before he spoke. _

"_Perhaps a story might lift your boredom, mmm? Oohh~ Gilbert-kun, perhaps you should tell them about Lady Gillian?" Break smiled slyly. _

"_Lady…Gillian?" Oz queried, and he saw Gilbert's face go several shades of red in a scant few seconds. _

"_B-Break! Don't say anything!" Gilbert's panicked look was enough to incite interest in both Oz and Alice._

"_Gil…" Oz turned around in his chair to look up at his servant with curiosity as he tugged the other's sleeve. "Who's Lady Gillian? Is she a woman you like? Aww, Gil, that's sooo cute~" Oz taunted his servant with a playful smile. _

"_N-no! She's not-it's not-just drop it!" Gilbert's face was a bright red. _

"_Now, now, Gilbert-kun, don't be modest…Lady Gillian is-"_

"_-Don't say it!" _

"_-Gilbert's alter ego…he had to become Lady Gillian for a couple of nights, to gain entry into a certain house…" _

"_**And then he got proposed to by another man~" Emily giggled.**_

_Gilbert looked dangerously red now as the servant stared ahead, frozen with embarrassment. _

_Oz looked up at Gilbert in wonder and Alice looked fascinated. "Gil…is Lady Gillian? Aww, I want to see that! Gil, will you dress up for me?" Oz asked pleadingly. _

"_W-What?" Gilbert stammered. "Oz-that's-Break…I'm going to kill you…" he growled. _

"_Wait until you hear the __**rest**__ of the story, Oz-kun! You see-" _

"_Break!" Gilbert's hands slid over Oz's ears as he pulled the other close, still bright red. _

_Oz squirmed in Gilbert's grasp. "Leggo of me, Gil! I wanna hear this!" _

_Alice leaned forward and listened intently, but Break had changed course from finishing the story. _

"_We still have Gillian's dress…Gilbert-kun, you wouldn't want to leave your master bored and disappointed would you? Why don't you show him?" Break queried, and Sharon meanwhile had a faint blush on her cheeks but she wouldn't try to stop this…after all, her romantic side adored this sort of thing. _

"_Pleeeeeassseee, Giiiiillllllll." Oz gave his best puppy eyes but it was to no avail as Gilbert stumbled backwards from Oz. _

"_No! No! No!" Gilbert said it a bit louder each time, and looked more panicked each time as well before he simply bolted from the room. _

"_Gil!" _

_Oz and Alice darted after him as Break laughed._

"_That was mean, big brother Xerx…" Sharon chided lightly. _

_Break smiled knowingly. "Don't deny that you're dying to see Gilbert-kun looking so lovely again…" _

_Sharon's blush darkened. "Ahem!" she cleared her throat in a ladylike manner before she quickly took another sip of tea. _

"Aww, come out, Gil! It'll just be for a second!"

Gilbert flushed from his place in a tree. Yeah right. Oz would probably make him do something ridiculous, like take him out as his date or something equally embarrassing….ugh…would he never live that down? Yet another mission he'd undertaken, just another facet of his life in Pandora as he strived to be able to save his precious young master…a young master who was currently tormenting him.

"Seaweed head…come out or I'll blast this forest apart!" Alice shouted, and Gilbert frowned, not certain of whether or not she was bluffing…Oz wouldn't let her, would he?

"Hey, Gil-agh!" Oz's eyes suddenly went wide and the boy stumbled forward a few steps as he clutched his chest suddenly before he fell to the ground with a groan.

"Oz!" Alice took another step before she too froze for a moment, and felt a strange tightening in her chest, one that was shared by Gilbert after he'd jumped out of the tree and to Oz in concern.

Oz clutched at his chest as he looked up towards the sky where it seemed that…flames were shooting from the sky itself, suspended in midair high above them.

Gilbert's hands gripped Oz's shoulders and he turned his gaze up to the other.

"Oz-" Gilbert gritted his teeth against the pressure he could feel mounting in his own chest. It was suffocating but not wholly unfamiliar. A clench of power that was drawing him in.

"I'm…alright, Gil.." Oz replied although he was breathing heavily and Gilbert brought his young master back so that Oz was lightly leaned against Gilbert. "What is that? It feels like-"

"-It feels like….the Abyss…" Alice finished as she gazed up at the fire in the sky.


	3. The Blackest Heart

**Whoot! Took a bit, but that's alright. XD So…this'll be the Baskerville chap and maybe an explanation on the ancient power…*pretty much gonna be making this up as I go* XD By the way, I tried to smush the titles of the stories together, Pandora Hearts+Black Butler=Black Hearts=Black of all Hearts. XD And thus the ancient power, the- P.S. terra, it's not fandom..I'll assume anyone who made it this far won't be spoiled or doesn't mind spoilers since I made a warning…so…yes, the last episode of season two (which may or may not be the last BB season (it's up for debate-amongst fans anyway) Ciel was turned into a demon which was my hope the entire dang series so I was happeh. XD **

_By blackest night and darkest day,_

_There comes a bloody heart to play,_

_And break it's fast upon the souls,_

_Of those who fall into it's roles._

A circle of red-robed Baskervilles stood before a coffin of stone. Chains that looked old and rusted were bound over and over again around the coffin, and there was mortar around the edges to seal it closed. Whomever was placed within the coffin, was meant never to be freed. An intricate inscription lay near the middle, an epitaph to the one within, or perhaps a warning.

"_Here lies the blackest heart, forsaken by life, and by death…"_

"By rune." a carved stone with an intricate symbol was placed to at the top of the coffin.

"By bone." this was placed at the bottom.

"By stone." the coffin was itself, a piece.

"By blood." A young woman was pushed forward and she fell limply before the coffin. She had clearly been drugged, for her eyes were empty and heavily lidded, and she seemed hardly able to move.

A Baskerville grabbed her hair and tilted back her neck, before they brought down the knife against her throat to fulfill that final piece.

"By blackest night and darkest day, we summon the bloody heart to play, break your fast upon the souls, of those we designate to your roles." The rhyme was chanted in unison and for a moment, silence descended in the middle of the ruins, or rather, crypt where the coffin lay. And suddenly, one by one, every candle in the room was extinguished as the sound of stone scraping together as it was moved echoed in the crypt, and the rattle of chains…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**100 Years Ago, before the Tragedy of Sablier**

"_Hey, Lottie…?" Lily looked up from her place where she sat cross-legged on the ground. "What's that they were talking about earlier? That black heart thing?" _

_Lottie, from where she stood with Fang, crossed her arms a moment in thought before she replied._

"_Over a hundred years ago, before even we were born…a string of murders broke out in the of Lebleux. It was all done by one man, they supposed, because it was the same each time. Many, many people…with their hearts cut right out of them and left at the scene half-burned, charred to the point of being black. The papers nicknamed him 'Black Heart'. It wasn't until over a hundred and twenty people died, that they finally caught him. But the day that he was to be hung, he stepped up to the noose and said. 'I am the Black Heart, forsaken by life and by death, and I will have my revenge…' And before the eyes of those attending, he simply disappeared into what they called 'blackness'. They later found his body with a strange symbol on it's chest, and assumed that he had made a pact with the dark forces. Priests were called in from far away, and they sealed him away in a special crypt with a coffin meant to be unbreakable and seal away his dark nature. They took the heart from his body and locked it away, and cursed him with his own name, the only one they knew 'Black Heart'. The legend grew and it's said that he'll grant the wish of whomever can release him, before he takes his promised revenge and reclaims his heart…but the crypt has never been found, and most people believe it's just a scary story…" _

"_So why was there a meeting about a scary story?" Lily asked as she tilted her head. _

"…_Because, Lily, maybe it isn't…" _

**(Alright, so it was really short at first with just the summoning…but I wanted just the Baskervilles this chap…so instead of a short chap, I added on this ending. XD Yay me. XD And really, the first part of the rhyme had nothing to do with Green Lantern when I thought it up (or after) but it worked and it was what came to mind first so I stuck with it...so don't eat me XD) **


	4. Convergence of Memory

**Mmm! I'm excited, because I've been waiting to write as a certain red head ;D XD I can't wait until Grell and Break get into it, although we know who'd win…Break's suave. XDD Cross-dressing…can be a part of this story. I'll wiggle it in somehow. XD …Gil's deep voice is the smex. XD ~ P.S. The English version apparently uses 'Grelle' as the spelling, which I like better, but for authenticity…I'ma use 'Grell' as on his character CD XD and 'reaper' over Shinigami. XD Oh, and 'Bassy' over 'Sebby'. It's way cuter when Grell uses that one XD**

Flames blazed into the sky as several buildings were slowly burnt to the ground. People shouted and screamed as they ran in a panic to flee the scene. Smoke and ashes filled the air and atop a nearby building, a certain crimson-haired reaper watched with a frown.

"Well that's interesting…"

The day had started out just as any other, a few souls to collect in the Death Registry of Grell Sutcliffe. Ever since the Queen's Watch Dog had up and disappeared, things had been rather…dull. That was a month ago and the mere thought of it was enough to darken said reaper's day. But that bit of unpleasantness aside, there was the current issue at hand. Certainly several lives had already been claimed by this sudden fire, and while he adored death and destruction as much as the next psychotic reaper of death, there was one small problem. None of the people dying were listed in his Death Registry, which meant one thing.

These deaths were caused by an alien power, in other words, a parallel world.

"Oooh…why me? Will's going to blame this on _me_, I just know it." Grell whined as he swayed his hips a bit in dramatic agitation. Yellow eyes slid over the crowd of people below and suddenly froze on a pair meandering through the crowd.

_Hair as black as midnight, softer than the finest silk…skin and features like carved marble…such an elegant and refined form…and those beautiful, cold red eyes like an avenging angel, fallen from Heaven and straight into my waiting embrace, oh, my dear-_

"BASSY!" Grell squealed in a rather feminine fashion as he leapt from the building above and headed straight for Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes flicked upwards and were for a brief moment, slightly startled before he casually side stepped and allowed Grell to slam into the ground.

Ciel's surprise was more evident and his eyes widened slightly. "Grell Sutcliffe…are you responsible for this fire?" he queried in a cool tone. The tone of an arrogant young lord.

Or rather, a brat, as Grell saw it.

Grell pouted as he rose. "Bassy…all this time apart, you're so cruuuuuel. Haven't you missed me, just a little? The gorgeous future mother of your child-"

Sebastian shivered in revulsion. "Do not say such things." he said lowly, and he looked a bit ill at the thought.

"I asked you a question!" Ciel snapped and Grell turned to regard Ciel with a mixture of distaste and familiarity, he was used to the little brat by now.

"_No_. This fire wasn't caused by me at all, in fact, it's rather irritating…none of these souls have appeared in my Death Registry…"

Sebastian's lips curved into a slight frown. "But then…?"

"Exactly. These deaths were unplanned, unscheduled, unforeseeable which means…that they have nothing to do with our world. It's all so trouuuublesome." Grell whined.

Ciel's eyes had widened. "What are you saying?"

Grell huffed. "Weren't you listening, kid?" he ignored Ciel's sudden scowl. "The Death Registry can foresee any death. Even ones that are…unexpected. But if the Death Registry can't, then it's because it's not something that it can see…and since everything in _this_ world falls under it's watch…then naturally…"

"Another world? You're saying there's a different world, and that's what brought this fire? You really are an idiot.." Ciel muttered, not about to believe such nonsense.

"Parallel worlds and dimensions. Life and planes of existence that live side by side but rarely meet, with it's inhabitants ever ignorant of their counter parts…" Sebastian mused. "It is not a fairytale, young master. If this truly is unmarked in the Death Registry, then it is outside the jurisdiction of the Reapers, and therefore, our world which is, regrettably, their domain."

Ciel was taken aback. "Parallel worlds…"

Grell eyed Ciel for a moment with a deepening frown. "There's something…different about you." he said in a tone of complaint. "And by the by, isn't it about time that Bassy enjoys the fruit of his labors? You just never seem to go away." he noted with a pout.

Ciel stiffened and Sebastian's expression remained blank although his red eyes hardened. "I am a demon now, and Sebastian's sole and eternal master." he announced and Grell seemed surprised before he smirked.

"Is that so? It seems a shame…poor Bassy, stuck with an eternal child for a master." he smirked.

"I am not a child! You would do well to remember that." Ciel narrowed his eyes on Grell but Sebastian said nothing. It was true, wasn't it? An eternity as the servant of the young Earl of Phantomhive, if one could call him that anymore now that his existence as such had been reduced to an announcement of his death.

Grell shrugged. "I don't really care either way…" he moved closer to latch onto Sebastian's arm, who seemed sufficiently disgusted. "As long as I can be with my dear Bassy! How I've missed those luscious lips speaking so harshly, those cold eyes!" he crooned before he found himself kneed in the stomach and he doubled over with a groan. Sebastian's expression was stony as he took a step closer to his young master.

"How revolting." Sebastian simply as he wiped his hands together as if to free himself of Grell's presence.

"Explain this concept of 'other worlds' further, Sebastian. Why is this the first that I've heard of this?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian turned cool eyes onto Ciel. "You've never asked, young master. As you know, I move and speak only as directed." he said 'obediently' and Ciel narrowed his eyes on Sebastian. "Why the sudden interest? These worlds do not affect you." he turned his gaze to the fire a moment. "Or at least, they should not."

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an explosion as a large piece of building hurtled downwards towards Ciel who simply looked up at it without expression even when it came mere inches above him. Because Sebastian, as he knew the other would, took hold of him and moved him out of the way. But there was no shout of 'young master', no visible hint of concern any longer. Their relationship as related to any sort of bond had been destroyed the moment that Ciel had awoken as a demon and sentenced Sebastian to a life of servitude.

Grell, on the other hand, was not so fortune and he shoved the huge chunk of building off of him with a frown as he dusted himself off. "How unpleasant…for a lady to be seen in such disarray…"

Ciel cast Grell a disdainful look before a flash of light underneath his feet caught his attention. A symbol of light had begun to form on the ground, something arcane and not wholly unlike the symbol that marked his contract with Sebastian. "Sebastian!"

"Young master!" this time he did sound almost faintly concerned as he tried to step towards the other.

But one had begun to form under Sebastian's feet as well and black, undulating shadows exploded from the symbols and began to swallow the pair from the feet up. Grell watched in stunned surprise a moment before he grabbed onto Sebastian's hand and tried to pull him away, but the shadow slithered up Sebastian and latched onto Grell as well.

Sapphire eyes locked with red ones a moment as Ciel turned startled and agitated eyes onto Sebastian, who looked unusually strained.

"Young master, don't fight it, save your strength for what will be on the other side."

"T-The other side of what?" he faintly spluttered as he struggled to be freed of the shadow anyway.

"Of this summoning circle." Sebastian said grimly as the shadows engulfed him and Ciel, and the entrapped Grell as well.

Ciel's eyes found a glimpse of the sun for a moment, nearly blocked out by the rising smoke and flames…just like that day…

_The flames rose higher and higher into sky as the blaze engulfed the Phantomhive mansion, flames that reflected cruelly in broken sapphire eyes as his life was torn away…_

"Se..ba..stian."

And then everything went black.

**Grell is the guy you just love to hate. XD And now he's hitched a ride! XD But he's not going to be ending up quite in the right place…as you'll see. In fact, I didn't know where exactly he'd end up, I envisioned a forest somewhere for the humor of him being lost but I just had a better idea that will eventually piss Break the Hell off so yeah…SPOILER! XD (for my story, anyway XD)**


	5. Blood that Binds

**Whoot! Finally, an update! XD Your reviews are hugs to my soul~ and Nekii…you are nifty. XD **

When Ciel's consciousness slowly returned, the first thing that he noted was warmth and he instinctively burrowed into it. A small hand came up to clasp at that warmth and was met with cloth which he clamped a fist around for a moment as his eyes slowly came open. His eyes were greeted by the sight of chaos. Ruinous surroundings that looked recently destroyed, and smears of blood along the walls. And a few terrified looking people, clothed in red robes. .and his eyes widened.

"_Give him the mark of the beast…let the sacrifice begin…the black lamb to the altar of our victory…" _

"No!" Ciel had shouted it before he'd realized it as he violently tugged away and stumbled backwards. He was met by the faintly surprised gaze of Sebastian before his expression became grim again. Sebastian had been the one who held him, that was the warmth. But he couldn't pay it any further thought as he tried to step back and was met with…an invisible wall? "What is this? What's going on, Sebastian?" he demanded and he looked down at his feet to find the strange glowing symbol was still present.

"Centuries ago and since, humans have feared and been fascinated by the occult…as well you know…" Ciel stiffened. "And in those centuries past, the so-called 'dark arts' had reached a high-point…humans learned to summon us and command us through their circles and half-made contracts…back then, it was a demon's name that was used for a summoning, but such arts have long since faded…though not in this world it seems. And yet, how could _they_ have known our names?" his red-eyed gaze fell on the robed figures that seemed to be in a flurry.

When one noticed his attention, he, for that was how it sounded, spoke up. "Are you Chains like B-rabbit?" the name was spoken in a way that clearly indicated disgust.

"B-rabbit?" Sebastian repeated as he exchanged a glance with a tense-looking Ciel. "A Chain? Is that your way of saying 'demon', perhaps?"

"Sebastian! The circle! How do we get out?" Ciel demanded.

"We don't." Sebastian murmured. "Not until we are released…don't worry, when the time comes, they'll pay dearly for this slight…"

To have been summoned, how humiliating, how infuriating, and to have involved his personal pain in the as-er, master, that was unforgivable.

"Demon? Is that a joke? Are you Black Heart, then?"

"B-rabbit…Black Heart…this is all sounding remarkably like a child's bed-time story…and as much as I enjoy a good story, you'll forgive me if I'd rather skip straight to the end. What is it that you want?" Sebastian asked casually, but there was something cold in his gaze, chilling even.

"You are him! He wants to grant our wish!" The four remaining Baskervilles of the little gathering spoke amongst themselves briefly.

"But the other one…"

"It was just a Chain, ignore it."

"And what about this little Chain now?" he referred to Ciel.

"If must be Black Heart's partner…leave it be for now.."

They had performed the ritual as correctly as they knew and yet, when the candles had flickered, chaos had ensued. A swift massacre and a tumult of noise and destruction, and a cold voice that said. "Forsaken by life, and by death…"

And then it had ended, they had been left and almost immediately a strange circle had formed and had begun to shoot off lights and circles of air, before the present two appeared. They seemed to sentient to be Chains, unless they were like B-rabbit and using human forms and intellect, but when the one had asked about their desires…they had taken it as a sign that he was indeed the Black Heart. His talk of demons and such went rather over their heads.

"Black Heart…we want you to help us restore our great master! Lord Glen Baskerville!"

"…You'll have to be more specific." Sebastian stated simply, and he ignored Ciel's growing look of outrage.

"There is a boy, Oz Vessalius,. Bring him to us…we'll use his powers to break the remaining seals and hold Pandora off, you can force him…and then you can have your revenge"

"Is that right?" Sebastian smiled a terrible smile. "Kidnap a boy and then take my revenge…simple enough, we'll seal the contract with your blood…_master_. Release me."

The Baskervilles seemed startled and then he shook his head. "So that you can have me for an illegal contractor? Do you think I'm a fool? You are released, but you don't need my blood."

Sebastian's terrible smile widened just slightly as the circle beneath he and Ciel faded. "Oh, that's a different matter then."

He moved too swiftly for the human eye to see, and in a swift movement, he had slit each of their throats. Confident that he'd finished, he stepped back over to Ciel. "Young master, let us-"

"Sebastian, behind you!"

The robed figures had been gagging and choking, clearly pained, but now their wounds were already healing and they lowered their hoods to gaze at Sebastian with anger and at least one with fear.

"You…how dare you! We released you!"

Sebastian's eyes widened just slightly. Just what were these summoners of his, if not human? "As I said, without blood, it is a different matter…without blood, there is no contract and once you released me…I was freed of any need to 'grant your wishes', as you put it."

"He must be lying.."

"Then how else did he disobey?"

"If we weren't apostles, what he just did…" they whispered amongst themselves.

"Black Heart!" one finally stopped and gazed at Sebastian. "You will do as we command…or we will send you back to the Abyss where you belong." For surely that was where he had been, was it not?

"The Abyss…?" Somehow he doubted that that was their perception of his world, so it was likely another parallel reality. How utterly troublesome.

"Sebastian." Ciel turned to face the other with a coldly furious expression. He wasn't entirely sure of what was happening, but he knew that he had been summoned against his will and that these…whatever they were-were threatening he and Sebastian and furthermore sought to order them about…and Sebastian had called one of _them_ master…that was…unforgivable. "Kill them. That's an order."

Sebastian lifted a brow before he smiled and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

…..

"Oz…are you alright?" Gilbert looked down at his young master in his arms with concern. Alice, beside them, seemed to be recovering from a strange pain as well but her pain didn't bother him. It was Oz that filled him with worry, the other was so small in his arms…how things had changed…

"_Aww, don't cry, Gil…" A thirteen-year old Oz coaxed as he patted rwelve-year old Gilbert's head with one hand while he gripped the other's thumb in an ever-reddening cloth with the other._

_Gilbert had been in the middle of cooking when Oz had startled him and caused him to cut himself with a knife. And of course, he'd started crying almost immediately, particularly when it seemed to be bleeding an awful lot._

_So Oz had snatched a rag to catch the blood as he tried to comfort his servant. _

"_I-I don't like blood, young master…b-but I shouldn't…be such a…I-I'm sorry…" he blubbered. _

_Oz sighed and shook his head with weary fondness. He released the other's hand and then lifted it to inspect Gilbert's thumb. The bleeding had mostly stopped. Gilbert looked like he might become ill at the sight of that welling blood and Oz pulled the other's thumb to his lips as he gently sucked away the blood and a faint bit of what would have welled next. Gilbert looked astonished and then started to jerk his hand away when Oz quickly kept a hold of it to tie a strip of rag around Gilbert's thumb after he tore it with the help of his teeth. _

"_Y-Young master! You shouldn't-" _

"_Servants don't tell their masters what to do." Oz announced as he cut the other off. "But anyway, if it makes you feel better…" he took the knife Gilbert had cut himself with and used it to put a little nick in his own finger._

"_Young master!" _

_Oz laughed as he set the knife aside, albeit with a wince. "Now I've got your blood in me…so here." he held out his hand. "Mine in yours." _

"_W-What?" Gilbert looked at Oz as though he were mad._

"_Blood. Family. It's a bond, right? So if I have your blood, and you have mine…then we're…sort of…connected?" _

_At Gilbert's continued look of astonishment, Oz flushed faintly in a rare moment of embarrassment. "Nevermind, it was stupid." he said as he started to pull his hand away before he found it caught by a faintly trembling hand belonging to Gilbert. Surprised emerald eyes met hesitant golden ones. Oz had acted on impulse with the whole blood thing, it was just…Gilbert crying bugged him, it really did…(sometimes anyway, when he wasn't causing it on purpose) when the other was hurt…it just…so he'd wanted to distract him, to make him happy again…but now he probably just looked like a fool._

"_I-I don't deserve…that bond with you…but…" _

_Oz eyed the other a moment. He could just dismiss the matter and they could go on with things, but…there was that faint bit of hope in Gilbert's eyes that stopped him. Oz had his uncle, father, and Ada…but for Gilbert, he was all alone as far as blood went. How must that feel? "…Look, Gil. I wouldn't offer if I didn't…want…that is…if I…look, will you just do it already?" Oz snapped at Gilbert, who jumped and then after a moment's hesitation, pressed his lips to the wound and drank Oz's trickle of blood with a wince. _

_When the other pulled away and stared at Oz as if for approval, he smiled brightly and ruffled Gilbert's hair. The latter flushed and it was clear that he was pleased despite himself. "Now we've got blood, Gil! Our bond is even stronger!" he said as he pulled Gilbert's smaller body into a one-armed hug and ruffled his hair messily._

"_Y-Yes, young master…" Gilbert whispered, a little smile of his own curving his lips. His bond with his master…a bond deepened by blood, a bond that made them…family?…he couldn't help but feel happy, and if his master's smile was to judge…the other was happy as well. But the truth was, in his heart, he'd considered Oz his family before a drop of blood ever touched his lips…_

And that hadn't changed as he stared down at his young master with worry.

"I told you…that I'm alright, Gil…" Oz said, but his voice was strained as he sat up with a hand clutching the cloth of his shirt where his incuse was. It had been burning him, scalding him really, and Alice had felt the pain as well.

And unbeknownst to them, so had Xerxes Break and every other past or former illegal contractor in the area.

"The fire's gone." And so it was, the sky was utterly clear and if they hadn't just witnessed it, it might have seem as though the day had passed without a single oddity at all.

Oz looked skyward with a frown before he gripped Gilbert's shirt and started to rise. Gilbert kept an arm around him as he kept the other steady. "Gil, I'm fine…" Oz started to pull away but Gilbert kept hold of him stubbornly and Oz relented, he was still a bit wobbly and there was no way to hide it. In the end, he allowed himself to lean against Gilbert and enjoy the other's closeness. It was a comfort, if nothing else.

"Whatever it was…it was strong…and it felt like the Abyss but…it felt different too…it was like…it was fighting it.."

"The Abyss was fighting…what?" Gilbert's brow furrowed.

"How should I know, seaweed-head?" Alice scowled at him.

"You really are useless, stupid rabbit." Gilbert growled.

"Like you're one to talk, _Gillian_." a pretty clever retort for Alice, one that caused Gilbert's mouth to slam shut as he turned several shades of red instantly.

"Why you-"

"Gil. We should head back and find out where that fire came from…or rather, what it came above."

"Oz…I'll go investigate it myself, you shouldn't-"

"Gil…servants don't tell their masters what to do, remember?" Oz smiled brightly up at Gilbert then.

Gilbert's grip on his precious young master tightened a moment before the anxiety in his eyes was met by a faint smile as he released the other. "I remember, Oz." Gilbert said softly.

"_Nnngh….Sebastian…lower…do it like that again….ughh….oh! " _

"_Can you take it, my crimson reaper?" Sebastian's voice whispered into his ear seductively as he nibbled on his lover's ear lightly. _

"_Oh, Bassy…I was __**made**__ for you…oh…oh…hey, wait, ack!" Sebastian promptly finished tying the other up when he hurled him out the window beside their bed. _

"_Happy landings, lover." Sebastian smirked. _

"Hey…are you alright? Sir? …Sir?"

Grell awoke from his fantasy-gone-nightmare with a gasp as he clutched at the first being he came into contact with. "Ohhh, Bassy, you're so cruueeeellll, even in my dreams!" Grell cried before he blinked as a pair of startled brown eyes met his own yellow ones.

_Stern, intelligent brown eyes…soft brown hair…a studious but handsome face…something so official and regal about him…with that sharp, precise voice…I wouldn't mind taking orders from __**that**__ voice…so he seems just like… _"William!" Grell all but tackled the unfortunate man before him as he hugged him close. "Ohh, you look so much like him…and here you've come to rescue this poor damsel in distress, how divine!" Grell cooed as he clutched onto the blushing man in his arms.

"A-ah…that's…if you would kindly let me go…"

Reim Lunettes pulled himself free of the red-haired man's clutches with a looked of horror that he managed to conceal only for years of training.

"Oooh, and so proper too~ I like you already, cutieeee." Grell batted his eyelashes at Reim, who looked like he might be ill.

…

William T. Spears frowned as he surveyed the damage before him. The fire had been put out but it had taken time and resources, ordinary water had had no effect against it. And what was more concerning, none of the names of the dead had appeared in his Death Register…it was other wordly work, and worse _still_…

The red-haired pain in his ass, Grell Sutcliffe, was off of his leash presumably in this other world as there was no longer a sense of him in the present realm and he doubted that the other had died, along with the fact that it was Grell's territory at the moment of the incident…so where in the universe was he now?

A faint glimmer of black shadows at the side of his building, a mere bubble of wriggling, other-world matter caught his attention and with a severe frown, William took a leap.

**(Yay! All kinds of stuff happened! XD Poor Liam though…and now Break's gonna get pissseeeeddd. XD And a dorky fantasy of Grelly's... And meanwhile, Will to the rescue! And Gil/Oz fluff…and Gil/Alice bickering...and Ciel/Sebby nonsense...I don't care much about the Baskervilles so they're a bit idiotic but oh well. I feel so accomplished. XD~) **


	6. Titles of Power

**Sorry this has taken so long! Hopefully it will never take so long again…hopefully. And I'm still (maybe I never mentioned this) am having swishy thoughts on who should be switching bodies. CielxOz? GilbertxSebastian? If it weren't for needing to incorporate the PH crew, heck, I'd even say SebbyxCiel. XD I can see things to do with CielxOz, and with GilxSeb, but I'm not suuuure. Any crowd pleasers? XD P.S. Fight scenes can be fun to watch (DBZ, anyone?) But they're crap to write. In my opinion. So if this fight scene is weak or skipped entirely…you'll know why XD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Kill them. That's an order."_

"_Yes, my lord." _

Crimson eyes flicked over to where the robed figures awaited with uneasy and angry looks. He smiled coldly. What manner of creature they were did not matter, his master had given him an order and as such, he could not fail.

He was simply one Hell of a butler.

A flash of silver was the only warning as he moved forward with inhuman speed and plunged one of his many knives into the chest of one of the robed figures, and while the person gasped in pain, they didn't seem to be knocking on death's door, so to speak. Most peculiar…and irritating.

Ciel watched with his arms crossed and his expression a mixture of chilling stoicism and a flicker of anger. "Sebastian, stop playing around…clearly those methods won't work."

"My young master forgets that not every demon has such special powers." Sebastian's remark was a sly point against Ciel who huffed a bit. So what if he had the powers of fire…and was a little less than able with them. This was Sebastian's job, not Ciel's.

"Just finish it." Ciel grumbled as he shot his butler a faint glare, one that was not lessened by the slightly patronizing look that Sebastian gave him as he turned back to the task at hand.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oz, Alice, and Gilbert made their way through the forest towards the area they had seen the disturbance overhead. "Hey, Gil…what's supposed to here?"

Gilbert's expression had been focused, a mixture of concern for his charge-charges, depending on how one looked at it-and a tense preparation for what might lay ahead of them. As his young master spoke, his gaze flicked downwards and he blinked before he shook his head. "It should only be forest for several miles around…the Rainsworth estate is large.." Though surprisingly, smaller than the Vessalius estate despite being a previously established duchy. Whereas Vessalius had only joined the ducal ranks after the fall of the House of Baskerville…

"I see…" What could it have been? That feeling in his chest…he had thought his incuse had moved at first, but no, that curious (and painful) sensation….had indicated something else. But what?

Alice sniffed and cast an almost petulant glance around. Something was amiss, and it had caused her contractor pain. That alone was unacceptable, but add in that it had distracted from forcing ole seaweed-head into a dress, and well, it didn't make for a very happy black rabbit. "It wasn't a Chain…I could feel the Abyss, but if there was a Chain, I'd smell it."

"Stupid rabbit…you can't just rely on your nose for this…"

"I'm not like you wimps!" Alice retorted. "I can smell just fine, and the Abyss has a…strong smell. I wouldn't mistake it. So just pipe down, seaweed-head!"

"There." Oz stilled a moment to survey the crumbling remains of what he might have mistaken for rocks if they hadn't already been tampered with. Those 'rocks', were clearly the remnants of something made, something unnatural…ruins of some kind? "Wow…"

"This…shouldn't be here." Gilbert looked confused. "There's no ruins in this area…or around the Rainsworth property…" he'd been to the estate plenty of times to be sure of that, not to mention, it would have been mentioned to him.

"Well…it's here anyway, let's look inside!" Oz started to head off with an eager Alice at his side, but Gilbert made a face and grabbed their shoulders to pull them back.

"It's too dangerous, Oz! Please, just let me-"

"We're going, Gil, all of us. Got a problem with that?" Oz lifted an imperious brow and Gilbert stared down at him as 'defiantly' as he dared before he slumped and then shook his head. "Fine….but stay close to me!"

"Sure thing, Gil!" Oz smiled at the other and his servant couldn't return it as he sighed and kept his gaze on ahead as they ventured towards the entrance.

"Look, we can get in right..there?" Oz's speech faltered as he took a step and felt his footing slip as the ground seemed to crumble and then gave way. "A-ah-" he made a slight sound of surprise as he fell into the hole.

"Oz!" Gilbert and Alice chimed in unison as both made a grab for him, and both fell in after him…

"Ugn…well this is familiar, right, Gil?" Oz muttered as he squirmed a bit beneath the arm of Gilbert, and Alice's upper body where they'd fallen.

Gilbert recalled the similar instance those years ago, when they'd first found the pocket watch, and he muttered. "Familiar…right.." he pushed himself up and pulled Alice and Oz up with him, only to still as he realized that they had an audience. A black-haired man in a butler's uniform and a young boy in the outfit of a noble, and…Baskervilles?

"Oz Vessalius!" one of them hissed, and Oz turned to look only to freeze as he caught sight of something before Gilbert jerked him back and turned his gaze away…one of the Baskervilles' heads had been…cut off. What remained was a mess…

"Oz Vessalius?" Ciel murmured. So this was the boy the robed fools had wanted to send Sebastian after. He didn't look like much, he had a dopey sort of look about him, in Ciel's opinion.

Sebastian eyed the newcomers as well, and took note of the name. He had no reason to go after this 'Oz Vessalius', but he might be able to get decent information from him.

The Baskervilles had watched as the butler had made short work of their man, even after receiving one of his own knives stuck back in his chest. Was he really a Chain?

"You're taking too long, Sebastian, I told you to get on with it." Ciel snapped, and Sebastian seemed only amused.

"My apologies, young master. I will, of course, hasten matters." It was such a time as this that Grell and his chainsaw of a death scythe would be much preferred. After all, it was abominably difficult to decapitate someone with merely a knife. Not impossible, as he'd shown, but difficult. Particularly when one's opponent were the oddly invulnerable robed persons before him.

"…Let us withdraw, we must report this immediately." one Baskerville said to the other, who was no less eager to comply. "Oz Vessalius…" the name dripped with disdain as Sebastian came upon the Baskervilles and slashed, only to be met with empty air as they were suddenly gone. "An unusual trick." he noted with a frown before he turned to Ciel. "Forgive me, it seems that they have left suddenly. Would you like me to track them, young master?"

Ciel shot him an irritated look. He couldn't consider it a failure of his orders, although technically it was, he didn't expect even a demon to anticipate and react to every single nuance of possibility. But just what had those beings been? "No. If they're foolish enough to cross my path again, they will be dealt with then."

"Very good, young master…and as for them…?" his gaze turned to the newcomers, one of whom was of interest to them, apparently. Those robed men had summoned them there, and so perhaps the boy they had sought would have some answers as to those men and a possible way to return home. He had no need of other worlds, he had enough trouble with his own and his eternal curse.

Ciel turned his cold, one-eyed gaze onto the others before it rested solely on Oz. "You there, what business do you have with those men? Tell me who they are and whom they represent." he commanded, and Oz blinked and looked up at Gilbert as if puzzled.

Gilbert didn't have an answer in regards to those people, nor what had just occurred with the Baskervilles…but he did know that he didn't like some boy bossing around his young master. He already had his hand on the hilt of his gun and he cast a faintly narrow-eyed gaze on Ciel. "I don't know who you are, but you have no right to speak to my master that way."

Ciel stiffened, affronted, and Sebastian looked on without expression.

"It's alright, Gil." Oz set a hand on his arm with a smile. Internally though, his mind was fast at work to attempt to decipher the situation. "Those were the Baskervilles, as for what they represent…it's hard to explain…I'm Oz Vessalius, this is my servant, Gilbert, and my…" he paused just slightly on how to introduce Alice, which gave her the chance to pipe up.

"My name is Alice, brat," she shot at Ciel, "And Oz here is gonna be duke someday, so you better show him some respect." she held up a clenched fist threateningly. "Or else!" She didn't care for titles or the like, but she was ready to defend Oz, especially to some little eye-patched bastard. Stupid snobby nobles...except Oz. And Jack. And she supposed the seaweed-head...maybe. Oh, and Oscar...and Sharon...so maybe there were a few decent nobles.

Ciel looked astonished, both at her audacity, and the knowledge that the blonde boy was apparently a future duke. Someday (although not at the moment since Ciel actually held his title) he would rank above Ciel and his earlship. How irritating. "Brat? I am Lord Ciel Phantomive, an earl, so you would do well to show _me_ respect,little girl." he said haughtily.

Sebastian seemed a mixture of amused, intrigued, and faintly exasperated, while Gilbert was still tensed. He noted that and inclined his head. "My young master and I mean you and your groupp no harm…we simply require a bit of assistance, you see, we are quite new to this area…might you be willing to help?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed, and Gilbert frowned as he spoke lowly.

"Oz, we shouldn't-" he trailed off as Oz already moved ahead and away from him.

"Sure thing! We'd be happy to help." Oz chimed and Alice scowled while Gilbert simply shook his head again, despite the unsettled feeling in his chest…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about…so would you please let go of me?" Liam was by now, exasperated.

An obnoxious red-haired man he'd mistaken for his master, Duke Barma, had taken to clinging to him rather quickly and seemed to be under the impression that Liam would know something about a pair of summoned demons. But despite Liam's polite requests and protests, the man seemed determined to stick to Liam and keep saying…disgusting things.

"Oh, darling, don't deny how much you want me so close…in fact," Grell leaned forward to bat his eyes and nearly brush his lips against Liam's. "I can be even closer if you like…"

Liam flushed and shoved Grell away suddenly as he jerked back and straightened as he stammered slightly. "I-If you're quite done, kindly explain w-who you are." he was flustered, not out of desire, but out of embarrassment.

Grell sighed dramatically. "Ah, why must my sweet love always be unrequited? I suppose that's the pain of beauty." he said as he swished his hair with his hand and Liam made a slightly ill face.

"…Well…I should be on my way-"

"Ah, then I'll follow you! So where're we headed, lovely?~" Grell chimed as he saddled up alongside of Liam who took a wary step back.

"…That's not really…"

Liam's protests made no difference as Grell followed him, and he had no choice but to allow it as he had no intention of hurting someone who had done him no harm…

"Oh Li-yaaaam~"

Although, with a shudder, he noted that he was dangerously close to reconsidering…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**WAH! I conked out so I kinda had to rush their meeting, but I tried to keep it decent. But I'ma be late for work if I don't hurry soooo BYE! Thank you for your reviews and such! I adore you all! XD**


	7. That Which Remains

**Sorry (again) for the long absence...I'm ridiculously busy with work and home nonsense, and then on my free time I get side-tracked or obligated elsewhere...I'll try and post more frequently again..._... I MISS YOU ALL *multi-glomp* 3~**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah." Oz breathed in deeply as they, that is, the Phantomhive and Vessalius groups, emerged from the ruins. "It was getting stuffy down there." Oz adopted a smile as he regarded his company first before he aimed his smile at Ciel, who simply frowned and slid an annoyed look at his raven-haired butler, whom he felt was responsible for the irritating, blonde-tagalong. His irritation was not soothed when his butler cast him a faintly patronizing smile.

"You've had terrible luck, huh?" Gilbert, silent since the exchange underground, spoke. "Being new to this area and winding up down there in that mess." He was suspicious and stood partially in front of Oz, protective and slightly frowning as he regarded the apparently amiable Phantomhive butler.

Sebastian simply smiled. "Isn't it? My young master has a knack for finding trouble.." he admitted, and he knew from Gilbert's sudden, faint grimace that he had struck a chord of sympathy with the other. Doubtless the little blonde he served gave him no end of trouble. The cheery, foolish-types who were utterly careless and naive to the world around them...and yet, he sensed something beyond the facade of cheer. Like his young master, the blonde-Oz Vessalius-held secrets.

"Regardless, if you would possibly permit us to impose for a few days at most, I would happily repay the kindness through my service." he set a hand against his chest and gave a mild bow. "I would be greatly in your debt, Lord Vessalius." Sebastian ignored Ciel's further irritated look as he smiled pleasantly at Oz, who smiled brightly in turn even as he cut off the objection that Gilbert started to make.

"No problem!" Oz announced chipperly. "You can stay as long as you need to!"

"Oz!" Alice hissed as she jerked his arm. "You can't just invite them!" She got a bad sense from the pair of them, especially the taller one...he was like the damned clowny bastard, but worse...he reminded her of something unpleasant that was just beyond the reach of her memory, a shadow just beyond her grasp. "We don't owe them anything, so let's go!"

"I agree." Gilbert muttered.

"That's perfectly fine, Sebastian and I will find our own lodgings." Ciel said dismissively. "Thank you for your assistance. Come, Sebastian." he said, and without another word, turned on his heel to start walking off.

Oz blinked in surprise while Alice and Gilbert seemed a mixture of relieved, suspicious, and confused. Sebastian merely sighed quietly before he gave a bow. "It seems that we must decline your generous hospitality...I thank you all the same, and bid you all a pleasant day...and better luck than my young master and I have had." he added with a sly smile he kept to himself as he headed off after Ciel.

"I don't like them." Gilbert muttered as he watched them leave with a frown, and for once, Alice by his side was in agreement.

Oz huffed as he pinched Gilbert's arm, who yelped a bit and pulled the offended flesh away as he directed his frown down at Oz instead. "They weren't there by accident...but they weren't with the Baskervilles either...if they had stayed with us, we might have found out why." Golden and violet eyes widened simaltaneously before Gilbert and Alice cast faint glares at each other, as if blaming each other for the possible missed opportunity. "Never mind." Oz said as he gazed back to where the pair had gone, and he wasn't eager to spread his misgivings or worries to his comrades. "Maybe it really was just bad luck."

But truly...Oz doubted it. Where the Baskervilles were concerned, 'luck' never seemed to play a part in their exchanges.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Was that really wise, young master? Oz Vessalius was the one that those 'Baskervilles' were interested in. We could have found answers with them."

"Well I couldn't stand another minute with them...that boy...he's...obnoxious." Ciel muttered, in more foul a mood than usual given the circumstances and as aforementioned, the boy. Something about 'Oz Vessalius' irked him, that false smile and those empty eyes were agitating to him, and egged on his confrontational side. "Anyway, we need to find a way back to our world and I doubt highly they have anything to help us just lying around." Ciel then looked up at Sebastian. "How does one return to their world anyway?"

Sebastian eyed his young master silently a moment before he shrugged slightly. "Generally, when we are dismissed by the one who summoned us we will return to our most previous area...however, given the circumstances..."

Ciel stopped suddenly. "There must be another way. Some...demon spell of some kind? A portal? Something?"

Sebastian smiled thinly. "Unfortunately, summoning falls outside of the realm of demon powers...it is reserved for the miserable mortals who come by the ability and necessary keys...again, something that in your age is...a rarity."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Ciel demanded.

"We could wait and see if a portal opens itself...or...find another of those Baskervilles and force them to return us, if possible." Sebastian suggested, and he knew full well which Ciel would choose.

"Then we'll find the Baskervilles, and make them pay for their insult." Ciel said coolly as Sebastian merely kept his thin smile as he bowed a bit and spoke all-too familiar words. Words that would mock and haunt him for eternity, thanks to the whims of a recently deceased noble brat and his comrades.

"Yes, my lord."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**It's short and little better than filler...but it's a chapter! By the by, I had to split up the group...I acted hastily, the plan was to have Ciel/Oz be forced to fight sort of...(more like our resident gorgeousss butlers XD) and then the result would switch them...this works though...you'll see why eventually! XD I've exhausted the gag with Reim/Grelle for the moment, but rest assured, poor Reim is suffering at the hands of the 'actress'. XD **

**I wanted to try and post to Chains of Brotherhood as well but I am quite sleepy and that would require intense thinking and plotting on my part so...AT LEAST YOU KNOW I AM ALIVE AND HAVE NOT ABANDONED -ANY- OF MY STORIES. Well. Not as related to PH/YYH/DOD. XD I have to think about the rest _ XD Really should revive my Hollows one...ANYWAY! I digress. I've missed you all. Even you new people. XD It really brightens my soul that even after my absence, I still get occasional faves and comments and such. Witchy adores you all. *hugglez* XD~ **


	8. A Surprising Proposition

**Let's see if I can't go somewhere with this. XD Yet AGAIN, I apologize for my absence. And those of you waiting for me to post to other Pandora Hearts stories-I haven't abandoned them permanently or anything, I'm just crushing hard on another fan-dom write now and this'll be hard enough to write as it is. I'm a recalcitrant writer, if I feel like it's a chore to write something or it's forced, I'll want to stop writing altogether. Then it's more like work and not fun, see? I'm trying though. XD On the bright side, I think 3/4 months has improved my writing a bit, so we'll see that as well...thank you for your faves, alerts, and reviews~I adore you all endlessly!~**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Already, Ciel had grown vastly more irritated. In fact, his irritation grew with each passing second.

The whole world itself seemed wrong, for starters. The trees were green, but not the right shade, and the sky was blue, but seemed further away, the first town they'd come to and currently occupied was plebeian by the looks of it, and even the people were of a fairer complexion than he was used to. And then there was the air, and that acrid stench that hadn't left him since he'd first arrived, although, that may have had something more to do with that whole summoning nonsense than the actual world itself. The whole world was at odds with his sense of stability, and he had no desire to stay any longer. The world held nothing of interest for him, although he was now determined to find out about this 'parallel worlds' issue, and the fact that he had been able to be summoned.

"Your expression is most unbecoming, young master. Am I to assume that you are not enjoying this excursion?" Sebastian asked in all innocence, but Ciel knew that he was teasing at Ciel's expense.

"You may keep your assumptions to yourself. The sooner we return home, the better." Ciel snapped.

Sebastian glanced sidelong at his master, whom he was now certain was in a foul mood. He was very much more like a child than he realized. He was impatient, headstrong, greedy, indulgent, and often foolish. Still, unlike a child, he was ruthless, a master strategist, and cunning in a way that would make a demon somewhat envious. _A lesser demon, anyway_. Sebastian corrected in his mind, as he'd never suffered such pangs of envy.

Still, and this was even despite his current bitterness over his new lot in life, his master fascinated and intrigued him. That such a small, irritating boy could be so utterly...impressive and ever-surprising was...extraordinary. Just when he'd thought he'd had the brat figured out, some new piece emerged to play to rekindle his interest. Although they weren't always extraordinary, which was what had forced him to abandon Ciel for a time in the first place, when he'd had second thoughts, and when that angelic abomination had moved into it's final bid for power.

Little good it did either of them now.

"I am hungry, Sebastian." Ciel announced suddenly, and Sebastian fought to keep his expression neutral as he glanced down at the boy with a flicker of his own irritation.

"Yes, eating vermin does tend to make one regain an appetite quicker. Had you eaten a soul of some quality-"

"-Your opinions, like your assumptions, are unnecessary." Ciel interrupted. He was hungry, yet again, and it irked him a bit to find that human food not only no longer sustained him, but tasted like ash in his mouth. It was no wonder Sebastian had been such a poor cook to start with, his meals had been of only one variety.

Sebastian theorized that some of his attitude, which was of late, far worse than it had ever been-sprang from his demonization. Like a child going through maturation, Ciel was imbalanced and more difficult to handle. "Of course, my young master. Well, then, shall we see about finding some vermin for your consumption?" he asked, again all innocence as he threw in the 'vermin' bit as a sly chide.

Ciel shot him an irritated look that eased into one more befitting of a noble, something cold and slightly superior. "We will find a criminal's soul. While we're at it, you should eat as well."

"I do not believe I will find any souls here to my taste, but you are kind to think of my welfare, young master."

Ciel scowled faintly. "You haven't eaten in ages, Sebastian, how long do you intend to hold out?"

Sebastian didn't bother to point out that it was entirely Ciel's fault that he'd not eaten [or perhaps his as well, for being fool enough to answer the call of the pitiful child those few years ago], and instead answered simply. "Until I find a suitable soul. A task made all the more difficult by the fact you intend me to remain in your proximity while you consume your rather lacking souls of choice." he said coolly, and slightly abandoned his butler's persona. It happened once in awhile, when Ciel truly grated on him. Ciel imagined that being Sebastian's master-he had the upper hand, and in some ways-he did.

But Ciel had no idea of the sort of Hell he could create while acting perfectly within the boundaries of a loyal and faithful butler.

Demons of his caliber were nothing if not creative.

"Look out!" someone shouted, at the same time that a child screamed and a woman cried out. Ciel stiffened and Sebastian's eyes fell lazily ahead of them as he took in the scene.

A large...creature of some kind, not unlike a grotesquely misshapen caterpillar with spindly legs, slammed into a building before it toppled a fruit stand and nearly stepped on the previously screaming child. Beside it, a dirty, disheveled boy walked calmly as the creature beside it began wreaking havoc.

Ciel's eyes had widened slightly. "By, God, what is that..._thing_?" He'd seen some strange sights, but that monster was...like something out of an awful horror story.

Sebastian considered it a moment, his eyes narrowed faintly as he studied the creature with a look of disdain and announced his conclusion. "If I had to guess...then I suspect it would be what those robed pests thought us to be, 'chains'. I suppose to them, that thing would pass for a demon." And he still suspected that 'chain' was their word for 'demon' [although, obviously true demons were nothing like this monstrosity before them, save the most bottom rung demons], because they had been summoned like demons.

A woman was gobbled up, and Ciel stiffened as a child was picked up and swallowed down the monster's throat. "Sebastian-"

Sebastian cocked his head down at Ciel in amusement. "Do you wish me to save those poor people, young master?" His tone was all politeness, but the mockery was obvious and his smile patronizing.

"That monster offends me with it's presence, that is all." Ciel replied stiffly. "Take care of it, Sebastian."

Sebastian's mocking smile widened slightly. "Yes, my lord." As soon as his back was to Ciel, his smile fell as he regarded the monster with obvious distaste. From high-class demon to butler and babysitter, to dog-trainer, and now to pest-control. Could his future possibly be any more bleak?

A sudden image of Grell in a dress and clutching a Sebastian-esque baby occurred to him, quite uncharacteristically, and he shuddered faintly in revulsion.

Yes, that would indeed be more bleak, and Sebastian supposed that he ought to be grateful that at least _that_ particular misfortune had not befallen him.

Sebastian moved inhumanly, and seemed to appear before the creature and the boy at it's side. He appeared no more than eleven, perhaps. The creature instantly jerked it's head down as if to eat him, and Sebastian jumped up as he hurled a knife into it's...cheek.

The creature made an odd, hissing noise as though in pain, and then snapped it's mouth at Sebastian. He hopped up onto the creature's head, and promptly unloaded a few more pieces of silverware into it, one fork into it's eye.

It made a shrieking noise of sorts and buckled suddenly, but that didn't really seem to slow it down, nor was it's eye bleeding as it snapped at Sebastian again.

Perhaps if he ripped the creature's head off, he'd have better results? But such an artless show would probably earn him Ciel's displeasure and mockery, and if he had to listen to any more whining today...

The creature suddenly jerked away and made off to snatch up another child. Sebastian wasn't in any hurry to rescue said child, until he saw a little bubble of flame explode in front of the creature's face. It was disoriented a split second before it seemed to get enraged and jerk about wildly, and Sebastian caught sight of his young master standing before the child and about to throw another of his little fire bursts.

"What a pain..." Sebastian muttered as he jumped up high into the air and somersaulted before he came down with a fierce kick to the creature's skull that sent it crashing to the ground. He leapt down beside Ciel and regarded his master with a frown. "Young master, there was no call for you to intercede. The matter is well in hand-"

"-You were busy day-dreaming, so I had no choice but to step in." Ciel interrupted, yet again, and Sebastian fought a sigh of exasperation. His young master's cruelty was at odds with his 'noble' nature, and in the end, for all of Ciel's complaining and cold-speeches, he was perfectly willing to drive Sebastian mad with his...humanitarian tendencies. "Do as you were ordered and finish it off, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled icily as he bowed. "Yes, my lord." Suddenly, the task of dispatching the creature seemed almost pleasant, as it meant that he would now have an unwilling participant in the relief of his agitation.

The creature had risen to rear and come down towards him, but just before it could clamp it's mouth around Sebastian, he aimed a cherry-picker kick right at it's chin and sent it slamming back into a wall. The boy at it's side screamed, and it didn't take long for Sebastian and Ciel both to note that the pain the creature felt was felt by the boy. Sebastian presumed he held a contract with the 'chain', then. Not that it mattered, he had his orders, all other matters not-pertaining to that order or his master were irrelevant.

The creature reared, yet again, and Sebastian prepared for a more lethal assault as he brandished a bit more of his silverware, when a gunshot rang out in the now cleared out street and the little boy buckled.

Sebastian watched impassively as blood blossomed on the dirt-covered and raggedy shirt, and the boy gasped as his legs buckled and he fell to his knees. The monster began shrieking and jerking around wildly before the ground around the pair of them began to morph into an amalgam of colors and swirling miasmas. Chains erupted from the swirling mass, and began to drag the pair down. The boy screamed and the creature writhed and did likewise, and he noted a faint look of wide-eyed horror on Ciel's face. He supposed that it would be a surprising sight to witness, but he really ought to be less inclined to emotional displays. It was unbecoming of a young lord. Or a demon, for that matter. Sebastian found it strange, he'd never encountered a human who'd become a demon-not in this way at least, and for that human to be Ciel Phantomhive no less...well, it did merit some consideration. Particularly since he was the one stuck with the little Hellion.

Before a couple of minutes had passed, the pair was completely gone and Sebastian fixed his gaze on Ciel. All passerby, the child included, had fled and the pair were now left alone-or nearly alone. "Are you alright, young master?"

"Fine." Ciel said tersely, his eyes focused on the area where the pair had been just a moment before. "But...what happened? And where did that gun shot come from?"

"Ah." A voice came from behind them, and Sebastian and Ciel turned to find a hooded man behind them with a young, platinum-haired girl in blue by his side. "That would be me." The man's voice was soft-spoken, like a child's, and very polite in it's intonation. He pulled back his hood to reveal a handsome, smiling face surrounded by long, blonde hair, with a pair of bi-colored eyes, one red, and one yellow. Neither a color a human ought to have possessed. "I recently became aware of your arrival, and saw your distress, and thought, of course, to help."

"Who are you?" Ciel asked with a faintly furrowed brow. Something about the man was distinctly unsettling.

"Of course, how silly of me." The man's small, kind smile widened. "I am a member of the Nightray Dukedom. You may call me Vincent. And who might you both be?"

Yet another Dukedom, with yet another unsettling personage. Were all the peers of this realm going to be equally irritating?

Sebastian answered for them with a polite bow and a hand across his chest. "I am Sebastian, butler of the Phantomhive household, and this my young master, the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel. I've never heard that name before, I like it." Vincent cocked his head with an odd smile, and Ciel found his dislike and mistrust of the other growing rapidly by the moment. He noted Ciel's gaze had turned to the girl at his side, and he added dismissively. "This is Echo, she is my servant."

Ciel noted her submissive, rather vacant demeanor, and considered the possibility that indeed, this man was far from the kind man he played at. So what was his angle? And what did he know of those 'chains'? "What do you want with us?" Ciel demanded suddenly.

Vincent blinked and tilted his head, and he had an expression that suggested innocently that he thought it should be perfectly obvious. "Well, Earl Phantomhive," he said politely, "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Ciel repeated, surprised.

Vincent's smile widened. "Indeed...you see, I know that you're looking to find a way home, and I would be happy to help. In exchange, I ask for your participation in a small matter you have, and I do apologize for this, already become involved in."

"Meaning what?" Ciel asked bluntly, and Sebastian looked on thoughtfully.

Vincent gave Ciel that same look again, indulgent and friendly, and somehow not at all easing. "The matter of a certain child. Oz Vessalius."

Ciel recalled that to be the name of the blonde-boy from before, the irritating one with that childish smile and awkward behavior. "And supposing that I have any interest in your proposition, what exactly is the matter you refer to?"

"Well, if I may be blunt...the matter of killing him, of course."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly as Vincent smiled brightly.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Oh, snap. Vincent wormed his way in and is being evil. And Ciel's being just a little jerk, but he's going through demonic puberty [and kinda human puberty? ] so...yeah. XD Shame, shame. Only Kuro peeps pretty much in this chap, and I felt that it made it more dramatic to end here...or something. XD ANY HAS ANYONE READ THE LATEST PH MANGA? That Jack bit caught me by surprise...and Lacie scares me, not what I was expecting, and Lacie is an annagram of Alice...I digress. XD Hopefully I didn't lose you all with my absence, and hopefully you'll forgive me if I'm not terribly prompt. And as stated, my Pandora Hearts fans, I do intend to continue my other stories. In a way that won't make me want to stop writing altogether. XD Recalcitrant writer+attention span of a wall=trouble. Also, I'm curious, are any of you reading unfamiliar with one of the series? As in, are some of you purely Pandora Hearts fans, or purely Kuroshitsuji fans, and still reading this anyway? Just curious. XD Happy Belated Halloween! I adore you all! Leave me verbal hugs and such...because they bring joy to my existence. XD~ Lurve, Witchy~**


	9. The Fine Line Between Allies and Foes

**It's been far too long again, I can't even apologize at this point. I come, I go, that's how I am. But I try to deliver quality-filled and interesting posts when I do come around. Enjoy! And by the way, anyone else up-to-date on the manga that's being eaten inside by the present turn of events? Poor Oz, but Gil is so bomb.~ Also, I think I was calling him Liam Lunettes based on translations but the actual spelling seems to be Reim, so I'll be using that. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone if I've used Liam prior. Also, I'm kinda dying because I'm seeing snippets that say there are going to be a Kuroshitsuji season 3, [with demon Ciel/Seb], and a live-action movie, and then snippets saying that it's all malarky. ACK! -angst- I want them back...;-;  
**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Reim is missing?" Gilbert was taken aback by the knowledge, given to him by a frown-clad Break and a worried Sharon nearby. Oz and Alice wore similarly surprised expressions. They'd arrived at the Rainsworth manor to deliver their own news of the strange event and people that they had stumbled upon, only to find that their occurrence wasn't singular. The whole town had been suffering from it's share of ill occurrences. A building in town had collapsed without reason and it's foundation was still being excavated for a cause and to see what might have been inside. Tremors had shaken the city and several people had been already reported missing, Reim Lunettes among them. Whatever the situation was, it seemed to be growing only worse.

Break tapped a lollipop idly against his mouth as he pondered the situation. Reim wasn't to be taken lightly, that said, he was hardly the fighter amongst them. But who would benefit from capturing him in relation to the present events? Could they possibly be unrelated? _That fool...getting captured, so inconsiderate_... But Break was admittedly worried despite himself, not that he would ever _actually_ admit it. "So about those visitors.." Break leaned against Sharon's desk as he regarded the trio before him.

"Well," Oz piped up, "One of them said he was an Earl, but I didn't recognize his family name. He looked and spoke like a foreigner, so maybe that was why...the same with his butler. They clearly weren't with the Baskervilles but..."

"There was something off about them." Gilbert finished. "And the way the Baskervilles acted...those two were connected somehow, but not together since they seemed to be fighting...it makes no sense." He had started to devolve into muttering to himself as he thought out loud, and Break clapped a hand on the table to startle Gilbert back into attention.

"Well then, it seems our best lead is that pair. Your mission is to find them and bring them back here."

"And just where are you going to be? Isn't this a Pandora issue? It's not a Chain, so it's not something Oz should be-"

"-I'll be looking for poor Reim." Break interjected, and Oz shot Gilbert a grateful and somewhat sympathetic look since Gilbert had been attempting to speak on his behalf, unnecessarily though it may have been. "And after all, you said the Earl was only a boy, right? So he and Oz have lots in common! I'm sure Oz is the best one to send."

The shared looks of doubt on the faces of Alice, Oz, and Gilbert, spoke volumes about how much of that they believed. But neither Alice nor Oz had complaint, and protecting his master aside, Gilbert wanted to look into the matter as well. Not that Break was inclined to give them a choice.

Sharon finally spoke up then as she rose from her seat behind the desk. "I will send Eques to gather any information and assist Break...please be careful in the meanwhile."

"Can do, Sharon!" Oz saluted cheerfully, and Sharon smiled lightly while Alice _hmphed_ and Gilbert smiled down at his master fondly. Oz's demeanor made him anxious sometimes, but he knew that beneath it lay a cunning lord of the realm, and a fearsome foe besides. That was some comfort...and a bit of a concern in itself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That man...he was...vile." Ciel faintly seethed as a flicker of flame ignited and dispersed as he clenched his fist. That 'Vincent' had reminded him of Lao in some ways, but unlike Lao, Vincent was...grotesque. It was hard to describe, as if seeing the same painting: one through glass, and one through mud. That aspect reminded him more of Alois, something fractured and broken and yet somehow retaining a whole visage.

"In that, I must agree with you, young master." Which was not to say that things 'twisted' were to his general dislike, nor to his like, for that matter. But the Nightray certainly had machinations in mind and sought to use Sebastion and his young master as his pawns, and that in and of itself was insulting. But moreover, the attitude and facade which he conveyed betrayed that brokenness that even Ciel had sensed. It was a weakness of sorts that Sebastian found...distasteful. "However, if he does possess a means for our return to our original world...it may be worth looking in to."

"I know that." Ciel snapped back. "But I won't be made his pawn, and despite how obnoxious he was, I won't go around killing fellow lords on a whim."

Sebastian marveled as always at how Ciel, so uncaring of social propriety although he moved within it, had a sort of 'honor amongst thieves' code applied to fellows of rank. His morals were questionable, but he supposed that it was honorable that Ciel stuck with his chosen path. Just another admirable and annoying facet of his young master. "So then, in either case, it seems we must find Oz Vessalius."

"Can you find him even in this world?" Ciel was gracious enough to allow that even Sebastian was not omniscient, and he wasn't sure to what extent Sebastian's powers were applicable in this new world.

Sebastian smiled wryly as he placed a hand over his would-be heart. "How could I possibly be a Phantomhive butler, were I not able to do at least that much?"

Ciel huffed and motioned him away. "Then get on with it." In the meanwhile, he had some hunting to do, far from Sebastian's prying and mocking eyes.

"Might I ask...you do not intend to hunt without me, do you, my young lord?"

Ciel fought a grimace. Sebastian was too damned perceptive, as much as ever. "That is no concern of yours."

"I must advise against it..." Sebastian would find it troublesome indeed were these a suspicious bunch of folk and they attempted to 'exorcise' his young master or some such. And there was no telling what manner of ill soul Ciel might attempt, potentially unsuccessfully, to consume...and then there was his inability to control his demonic powers... A headache indeed.

"You have your orders, Sebastian, find Oz Vessalius." Ciel's tone was sharp and brooked no further arguement, his attitude doubtless spurred on by embarrassment at having been caught by Sebastian.

Sebastian half-bowed at the waist. "As you wish, young master." And with that, he departed at an inhuman speed. _What a truly troublesome brat..._ Sebastian sighed.

Ciel waited until he was certain that Sebastian was gone before he made his way outside as well. Sebastian would return before him, but he'd be out by then. Despite his best efforts, Ciel had found that a demon's hunger was no easy thing to control. Unlike human hunger which could be sated for a time or put at bay, a demon's hunger was nagging and desperate. Ciel found that it clawed at him and he could understand to some degree how a demon could be a low-level beast, driven mad by it. What he couldn't fathom was how Sebastian had lasted years without taking in so much as a single soul. Ciel had taken it for granted that all demons had Sebastian's power and ability, but the more that he'd learned in their travels and even now as a demon, the more he'd come to realize that Sebastian was...awe-inspiring even amongst demons.

Which was, of course, a realization that he would never admit.

Still, Sebastian had given mild praise in regards to Ciel's ability to control himself and rein the hunger in despite being a 'newborn'. Although he'd noted that Ciel wouldn't be so hungry if he'd only eat 'real food'. Those so-called 'quality' souls. The thought, to Ciel's dismay and revulsion, put another pang of hunger in him and actually made his mouth water. Just what kind of beast had the Earl of Phantomhive become?

An image of Lizzy, smiling and cheerful assaulted him suddenly, and then the images of her sobbing broken-heartedly at his 'death'.

Ciel sighed as he clutched a hand against his chest against a different kind of pang entirely. _I'm sorry, Lizzy..._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

William T. Spears was annoyed, to put it mildly. He'd already spent hours in this odd world with no luck in retreiving his wayward employee, nor in discovering the root cause of the initial rip in the dimensions. He had, however, noticed a few more spatial distortions that led him to believe there may have been more inter-dimensional travelers abroad, although he'd come across none. What was going on? It was such a pain, he absolutely _hated_ overtime.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Time had seemed to dull suddenly, things which had seemed so fun and exotic before had dulled and lost their color, even the food which had been odd was now bland. Prince Soma had experienced a loss before, but not in something like the death of a friend, or rather, family. Because to Soma, Ciel was a best friend, mentor, and surrogate brother. And now, without explanation or reason, he was suddenly dead. A mere child, a boy below Soma's own age, more tragic and wise beyond his years. Soma had done his best to infuse some joy into his life and now...

"I miss him, Agni." Soma sighed as he gazed skyward, unaccustomed to something like sadness. And the sight of Ciel's young fiance sobbing her heart out had made his own heart break. Soma had made a friend of the young lady since then, and they'd taken comfort in missing Ciel together, even her decidedly frightening mother had approved of the communication.

"As do I, my prince." Agni missed the wry boy, and also his stalwart companion and butler, Sebastian. For he had truly been a man that Agni could call 'friend' and respect.

A sudden tremble of the earth and an odd tearing noise from beside them caught their attention, before flash of blinding light fell upon them and revealed an odd sight...something like a cut in midair. Light seemed to slip around it and colors swirled in the faint slash. Soma stared at it wide-eyed, taken aback by the strange sight. "Agni...what is-?" Another blast of light and Agni shouted Soma's name before he grabbed him roughly and pulled him close. But as for what came next was lost on him as his world and senses became enveloped in darkness...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Whoot! I hope that was 'quality'. XD And I have gained newfound respect and whatnot for Agni/Soma, and Lizzy...and Snake may make an appearance if I don't find out that he's dead or no longer allies with Seb/Ciel...we'll see. He's not, is he? Someone tell me! I must needs know. ;-; I digress. Verbal hugs bring joy to my life! And enjoy!~Witchy~**


End file.
